General PitchBlack
by Dendey
Summary: What if? If Stoker had a daughter? If his wife died? If his best friend and considered brother, Alexander PitchBlack, was in a spacecraft? If Modo's son, Stanley Maverick, was with him? Read on and you'll know!
1. Chapter 1

Fandom: Biker Mice from Mars

Disclaimer: Not mine. Just using them for my own entertainment!

Warning: Slash! And that's final!

Title: General PitchBlack

Author: Dendey

AuthorsNote: Well, this story was just there all of a sudden and demanded my attention. So I wrote part of it down and see what you think of it. If it's just too bad, I wont continue posting it, but I'm determined to finish writing it all down! So, if there should ever be someone out there who wants to read more of this, there is a plot in my head, but hopefully there's another chapter typed at that time too! For now, just read it and review if you have an opinion about it.

(Besides the obvious: There might be some spelling and grammar faults in there, 'cause english isn't really my native language. If anyone want's to offer himself as a Beta I'd be delighted, if not, the story will stay like this!)

Legend:

"..." spoken

/.../ **spoken through the radio (I will post this in bold letters, for added effect and 'cause I'm not really sure translates this the right way)**

'...' _thoughts (I will post this in italics, for the same reason, mentioned above)_

!...! really loud noises

_**CHAPTER 1:**_

"You there, big bro?" he asked into the microphone. There should be a connection with Mars, but that didn't mean there was one.

/**No.**/

'_Jackass!_' was his first thought, but he didn't voice it. He was just too intelligent to insult the other Freedom Fighter. They were at war and it was the middle of the night, at least on Mars, so it was understandable that the other was in a bad mood.

"Oh, well, in that case I just don't tell you that there's a battleship aiming at the base." He cheered, earning himself an exasperated sigh from the other party.

/**Which one?**/

"Not yours and that's why I'm calling YOU!" he bellowed.

/**Just tell me what's up.**/ Stoker replied, finally catching onto the whole thing.

"'Sides the sky and some rain clouds?" it was the most characteristic habit he had. He used this term every time someone asked him that. "I'm bored." Alex confessed. "There haven't been any fishfaces to be kicked for at least a month!"

/**I'd be glad if it were the same down here.**/

"Sure you'd be, but you'd miss it. Admit it!"

/**I didn't say I wouldn't, but that's beside the point. What's bothering you?**/

"It's just too quiet!"

/**Maybe they finally caught on to the general picture.**/

"Which would be?"

/**That it's always you who's kicking their butts and not the other way around.**/

"That never stopped them from attacking us before."

/**Look. I have no idea what they're up to. That makes you feel any better?**/

"No."

/**Thought so.**/

"What's up down there?"

/**Not much. Maddy's missing you.**/

"How's Rimfire fairing with her? They had a fight last week. Your place is still standing, right?"

/**Sure.**/

"In that case it can't be that bad."

/**The kid's pretty good with her again, but your better, of course!**/

"There's no one better than the parents or godparents. You could always call us home." He suggested hopefully.

He'd been in this space ship for six months and he wanted to walk on solid ground again. Stoker had ordered him onto the ship. 'They need your help!' he'd said and that had been the only reason for Alex to leave little Madleyne. The three-year-old was his sunshine. She and Stanley, a light gray furred, green eyed sixteen-year-old. Alex himself was just twenty, but already a father figure to both of them. Stokers wife had died in childbirth and Alex had managed to successfully deliver little Madleyne. They'd been in a cave and as there hadn't been a doctor trapped in there as well, he'd used what he knew from his first-aid and every other medical-memory that had resurfaced in his head to help the woman bear her child. She'd named her, but didn't survive the trip back to the base, after the others had managed to dig them out. Stoker had made him her godfather and took his revenge on some unfortunate Plutarkians they'd encountered the next day. That had been three years ago. Since then he'd barely left their side.

Then, one year later, Stanley Maverick had been added to their group. He'd lost his mother early and wanted to join the military to search his father. One Modo Maverick, he was officially missing, but Stoker always said he was alive & save and Alex believed him. Alex had taken the younger mice under his wing and the other seemed to view him as a mixture between a parental figure and a big brother. Alex surely viewed him as a part of his family and would protect him from anything, just like the rest of his family. Stoker and Alex were brothers in everything but blood. They'd met at Space High School or Space University, in Stokers case, and stayed in touch.

Alex had hacked herself into the Nasa computer. It had been a test to proof her intelligence, afterwards she'd been accepted into Space High School. As there'd been more than just humans in 'Space High' and 'Space Uni', it'd been decided that everyone should live on the campus. Every student had a shared appartment with someone from another planet. Alex had joined Stoker in his appartment, they built a close friedship and after just two months you couldn't see one without the other. After two years Stoker had finished his education there and left for Mars, to help in the still ongoing war. He'd grown up with the war and he wanted it to end while he was alive. So he spent every minute he could, organising troops, learnen new strategy moves and new technology to enhance their equipment.

A week after his sixteenth birthday Alex had received a radio call friom Stoker. 'We are at open war again.' Had been one of his firs sentences. Mars had been at war for years, but the past five years had been without open attacks. The attacks started barely a month after Stokers arrival, so the war was open again.

Alex'd offered to help and was accepted into the martian military after he'd been changed. Alex had no idea how the Freedom Fighters got their supplies, but he'd known that a jet designed for a mice couldn't be handled by a human, it was the same the other way around. So he concluded it as his only option to cease his humanity. Nearly unbelievable but it was true. Doc, the eldest martian Alex had ever encountered, had managed to turn him into another species. The earlier white, now silver-gray furred mice was the only one, apart from Stoker, who knew that Alex was special in a way no one else could ever be. He'd been a female human once, now he was a yellow eyed, six feet and four inches tall, male martian with pitch black fur, the source for his surname, while his firstname stayed nearly the same. Now he was Alexander PitchBlack and he was currently a General of the Freedom Fighters. One of nearly five hundred, just beneath the twelve GeneralMayor's, Stoker was one of them. Of course he was special in every aspect, but he knew how to fight and that is what counts when a laser is aimed at you in battle. He was respected and even if yellow eyes and black fur was highly unusual for a martian, he seemed to be one of them. They treated him as an equal and he was glad to be accepted as a part of them.

Back then, she had left her family behind to help her friend. She'd left traces behind for her family to find and contact her, just in case she wasn't back at Charles eighteenth birthday. Her sister had been six when she'd left and little Charlene had had no idea that she would wake up the next day, just to find her big sister gone. Charles, known to the rest of the world as Charlene Davidson, had been really cute with six and Alex mourned every minute she'd missed of her sisters childhood. She knew she might come back to earth to find her younger sister to be all grown up and maybe even older than her, because the Plutarks had created an orbit around Mars, changing time. Stoker had tried to reassure Alex that he was worrying too much, but Alex had a suspicion that Stoker knew something he wasn't sharing.

/**Sorry, bro. You know I'd love to, but there are still some stinkfishs out there. You'll have to blow them up, all of them, to get back. It would definitely put a quick end to the war down here.**/

"Just tell me if you have any idea how many there are up here."

/**Last thing I heard and that was a week ago, is that there are still at least 67 ships of undetermined size out there.**/

"And we have?"

/**Ten.**/

"So we're totally outnumbered and supposed to win this war?"

/**Affirmative.**/

"This sucks."

/**War tends to bring out the worst in people.**/

"Just don't expect a miracle. 'k?"

/**Have faith in yourself, I surely have.**/

"Did they at least stop to attack the bases down there?"

/**Surprisingly they seem to have diminished their forces on the planet's surface. I just don't know what to make out of this move.**/

"Maybe they needed some reinforcements for the 67 battleships up here?"

/**Possible, but highly doubtful.**/

"What if they just left the planet to head to the next one?" he asked worried for his home. The earth still felt like home, even if he'd adopted Mars as an alternative.

/**Then you'll just have to make sure that they don't get through your barrier.**/

"Your calling ten ships, scattered all around the planet, a barrier?"

/**Your all there is between them and their goal, if your assumption is correct of course.**/

"Great, Stoke, just great, ya know?" he grumbled.

Fast footsteps approached the communication room in which Alex was sitting on a table, leaning onto the radio next to him, talking into the microphone in his hands. The door opened and Stanley ran in, bringing with him the sound of the blaring sirens.

"General!" he gasped out, sounding urgent.

"Sergeant!" Alex greeted with trepidation.

"Twelve ships are on the radar! Plurarkian battle ships!" he informed him.

"Sorry Stoke, but we have to end our chat. There are twelve of your 67 around."

/**Take care.**/

"You know me, big bro. I always take care." He replied sounding insulted.

/**Sure of all the others, but never of yourself, promise me to get back here alive!**/ Stoker demanded.

"I'll do my best. Is there anyone you want for a present? Dead or alive?" it was a habit he asked before every battle and he wanted to keep it that way.

/**I want Limburger and I want him alive, but I doubt you'll find him on one of the 12.**/

"Ok, some cheese alive, got it! Bye! Give Lil'Crazy a hug from me, will ya?" he asked, smiling at his nick for Madleyne. He'd tried to shorten her name and came up with mad, but crazy just suited her a lot better than mad and as she was still a bit short, Lil'Crazy had been the outcome.

/**I'll do that, if you tell Stanley and Doc a hello from me.**/

"What? No hugs?" he teased.

/**No, I'm a grown man! I don't do hugs.**/

"If you say so..." he trailed off, remembering Stokers affectionate short embrace before he'd left onto the MarsFighter, one of the ten battle ships protecting Mars.

/**Let's rock...**/

"AND RIDE!" they both bellowed into the mic and cut off the connection to Mars.

"Now let's go Shortcut!" Another nick Alex was fond of. Stanley was really short for a martian, especially if the rumors about the height of his father were true. Modo Maverick seemed to be a giant, even for a martian he was unnaturally tall, so it was really unusual that his son was only 4'9'' and Alex was used to tease him about it, good naturedly of course.

Stanley managed a weak smile and followed his General out of the room.

They headed to the bridge, where the Captain was coordinating their troops. There was only a third of the normal nights devision there, definitely a bad sign.

"You need any help, Captain?" Alex asked, saluting while skidding to a sudden halt in front of the dusty gray, 5'8'' tall figure.

"We need a miracle to survive this." He said darkly and Alex realized he was sincere.

"That bad?" he asked, while examining a screen in front of him.

"Worse. Seven middle sized, three big ones and two huge ones. The three big ones could smash us easily. Now tell me, what do you think all of them could?"

"Roast us?" he asked.

"You feel like toast?" the Captain teased.

"No, more like a predator."

"The sad thing is we're the prey. We'll have to evacuate the ship. You know what you have to do."

"Go out there and aim all I have at them?"

"No, go and take care of your books. They're far too important to fall into their slimy hands."

Alex had a small library, containing over 200 books about things like, genetics, physics, philosophy, chemistry and mechanics, most of all genetics, along with air- spacecraft and motorcycle mechanics. The Plutakians would have a field day if they got all of that information. It could have disastrous effects on the war. It was mostly highly advanced and the technology alone would help them win the war, the genetic information would give them more cruel weapons against the species of the solar system and all of them would suffer as plutarkian lab-rats. If the Captain sent him to take care of his books, he surely supposed they would lose this battle.

"I'm gone." Alex replied in a daze and took off again, Stanley at his heels.

"Get your backpack!" was all he said, storming into the lab and out of it, into another hallway.

Doc got the cue and readied himself to leave the ship. It was the only thing, besides their bikes, the soldiers took everywhere: the backpack.

The hallway lead them to their quarters and Stanley raced into the room to take both of their backpacks, while Alex splashed some gasoline onto his beloved books. He threw a burning lighter at the shelves and the whole wall caught fire, burning wisdom to ash. Alex closed the door behind himself and took his backpack from Stanley, taking off towards the hangar.

Their bikes were already there when they arrived. Doc was carrying boxes into the rescue spacecraft. _'His moving lab! What is it with doc's and their medical supplies? Ok, they need it to stitch us together again, but I'd really feel better if he didn't carry it around throughout the galaxy!'_ he wondered, while whistling his bike to his side. "Drive on in, Lady!" he said, taking one of the last boxes. _'At least it won't slow us down.'_

Stanley copied his motion and Doc carried the last box into the spacecraft. Lady was joined by Speedy, Stanley's bike and Old Luv, Doc's bike.

Alex connected Lady to the computer of the spacecraft and revved up the engines. They were already one of the last ones to leave, but Alex knew the Captain would join them in just a few seconds. After forty seconds the Captain showed up, firing at plutarkians. They were chasing him, he called his bike, while being covered from Stanley and Alex, he drove into the rescue spacecraft as well and Alex took off.

The MarsFighter would self-destruct in two minutes and they had no intention to be around for that. The Plutarkians hadn't noticed the rescue spacecrafts leaving the big ship and now drew a tight circle around the vacated ship. _'They're just so dumb!'_ The whole thing, including the plutarkian ships, blew up the second Alex switched from hyper drive into light drive, the force of the explosion was added to their speed of light and they hit another orbit. The gauges were working overtime and Alex nearly lost control of the spacecraft. "Hold on tightly!" he screamed at the others and prayed that he'd be able to land somewhere safe. The gauges told their target to be a planet. _'Maybe we gonna hit the moon and find Stoker some cheese?'_ he thought wryly. _'There is no oxygen in the moon's atmosphere!'_ But as the gauges told Alex that there was oxygen on the planet, it couldn't be the moon. _'Maybe Phoebos or Deimos...please don't let there be Plutarkians around, waiting for us!' _he prayed and crash landed the ship into a mountainside.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone who's reading this! Well, it's shorter than the first chapter, but I'm sure you can live with that as there are finally some more characters involved you'll recognise from the BMFM series! For the Disclaimer look into the first chap, I'm too lazy to repeat myself.

Have FUN!

CHAPTER 2:

"Ok in that case I'll stop by at the video store to pick you sonething up. Anything special you want? Maybe some snacks?"

"Uhm...what about some hotdogs?"

"Only if one of you'll pick me up."

"Ok. When and where?"

"An hour from now, here at the garage. So, I guess I'll see you soon?"

"You bet! Bye, Charley-girl!"

"Bye, Vin!" Charley cut off the phone and grabbed her jacket. She'd go straight to the video store to pick up some tapes the guys had strongly requested they should watch together tonight and as Charley needed to return some tapes as well tonight it had been decided that she would be the one to pick up the tapes. And the hotdogs, though she strongly assumed that, as one of the guys was coming to pick her up, they'd pick up the hotdogs on their way to the scoreboard.

"Yo, bro's!" Vinnie called. His voice was heard throughout the whole scoreboard, so it was to be expected that the others had heard him. To his surprise it took them both ten minutes to turn up in the living room. He himself had nearly forgotten that he'd called them, when they startled him out of one of his favorite commercials.

"What's up, Vin?" Throttle asked, a little angry that Vinnie had to interrupt their call to mars, well or at least their attempted call to mars, as they hadn't been able to get up a connection to the base.

"There you are." Vinnie really seemed surprised to see them.

"Yes, we're standing right behind you, because you called us." Modo informed him.

"Oh, that! Now you mention it, I remember Charley called."

"Well, what did she say?" Throttle prompted after a minute, as Vinnie didn't seem to go on.

"She said that it would be much appreciated if one of us picked her up." Vinnie answered distracted.

"And you didn't tell us before now, because...?"

"You weren't around to be told."

"I see. And you couldn't just lift you sorry ass off of the sofa?"

"Well, no. It wasn't necessary as there are still around thirty minutes left before one of us needs to leave to the garage."

"In that case you'll be that one of us." Modo decided. Throttle just nodded, so the gray mice went back into Throttle's room where they were trying to get a connection with mars stabilized, Throttle hot on his heels.

Vinnie just frowned and decided that he would, for once, do as they had requested, as it was his opportunity to try out some of his new stunts he'd been promising himself to pull off, the next time he got onto his bike, for weeks.

After the first moments of disorientation Alex realized that he had to be in one of the rescue spacecrafts and with that his memory of the confrontation with the twelve plutarkian battleships came back to him. He hurriedly sat up and looked around to determine what had happened to the others, he just assumed that they'd been knocked unconscious by the crash like he'd been, but couldn't be sure. '_Maybe they got hurt while falling off their bikes? Or they could've been hurt from the boxes.'_ They **had** secured Doc's moving lab, but as there were boxes lying everywhere around the place, Alex assumed the ties had snapped under the pressure of his soft landing style.

The first one he discovered was Stanley, then he found the Captain and then Doc. Stanley was lying in the doorway to the back of the ship, he'd been trying to locate their reserve gasoline canisters. '_Well, he found them and they knocked him unconscious.'_ He concluded from the looks of it, as there was a little cut near Stanley's left eye, where one of the metal canisters hit him. The Captain was in the co-drivers position, draped over his bike, Alex nearly hadn't noticed the pile of fur and flesh, covered by the continents of their reserve uniform store. He had some shot wounds in his fur, protruding down to his skin, from the plutarkian lasers, Alex patched him up and placed him in the room Doc had made up as a kind of mini-infirmary. Doc himself was in a side room to the left of the Captains position and seemed to be happy staying there, as he'd fallen from his bike onto the plank bed.

'_So...what shall I do now?The rest of the Crew is unconscious and I have no idea which planet or moon we're on...the gauges still don't tell me anything interesting...Well, I think I'll just try to contact the base and see if they can get here or even better if we can get back there.'_ That decided Alex went into an adjoining room off to the right side of the ship and sat down in front of the comunication unit. He struggled around with the buttons and after an hour without success he gave it up. '_Ok, what's the next thing on the list? Food. We have food for at least the next month as the rescue spacecraft was designed to host two mice for two months. Ridiculous short timespan, but what can I do against the military? Nothing, that's correct. So, I should just worry about water. As we're four it too will last us a month, but what will we do after a month has passed and we didn't make a connection to mars in the meantime? BigBro'll probably be worried sick if I don't call him for a whole month...'_ Alex left the communication device alone and went into the mainroom of the ship, there he restored some order into Doc's moving lab and the other thing the crash had made the ship spill around. '_Man! And Mum was always short of getting a heart attack when she saw my room, but I know as sure as hell that even I wasn't that messy! This ship is an insult!'_ Ok, so he was in his cleaning mood again, what about it? He always went into cleaning mode when he was simply irritated and knew nothing better to do.

After he'd cleaned the whole ship he went around to have a look at his crew, but as they were all sound asleep he had nothing better to do then race off with Lady, to check out the surrounding countryside.

There was a forest downhill from their position in the mountain. Alex had, from the looks of it, managed to maneuver the ship into a mountaincrack, nearly invisible for anyone to see. '_Well, at least I wont have to worry about hiding the monster anymore.'_ He thought to himself and looked over the valley. There was no city around so Alex decided to drive to the next valley so he could at least try to find out on which planet or moon they'd crashed.


End file.
